Yukiko Steavens: Series History
This article details the history of Yukiko Steavens. Heroes One More Time In the town of Gloria, Yukiko runs The Pink Amigo, a restaurant that was previously owned by her passed grandmother, Chizuru. Chizuru was a member of the El Dorado V, and the remaining members, Nero, Barrio, Jose & Carlos spend most of their time in Yukiko's restaurant. One day, Nero and Jose start arguing and Yukiko tries to calm them down with little success. Franco criticizes them for their behavior which shocks Yukiko, but Barrio gets Nero and Jose to calm down and apologizes to Yukiko. She and Franco leave them to it and Franco tells her they should consider kicking them out as they are bad from business. Suddenly, Wendy bursts into The Pink Amigo, needing help with Van who has passed out from hunger. Yukiko helps her, and gives both Wendy and Van a meal. She and Franco talk to Wendy about where she came from and what she and Van are up too. Yukiko thinks it sounds exciting for Wendy to be on all these adventures. Unfortunately, The El Dorado V start a bar fight with some youngsters, and Yukiko tries to calm them down but Franco tells her to leave them to it. Yukiko starts to sing her song, "Niji no Kanata" to calm everyone down which she succeeds in. That evening, Yukiko lets Wendy stay with her. Wendy is grateful and in return, tells Yukiko about some of her adventures. However, during Wendy's story Yukiko remembers when Franco asked her to leave town with him, but she can't as she has her grandmothers restaurant. When Wendy is finished, she compliments Yukiko's song and Yukiko tells her she learnt it from her Grandmother when she was little. The next day Yukiko goes to the Town meeting with Franco and Wendy to hear the Mayor's speech. As they listen to the speech, there is a loud explosion as Bucci's armor emerges from the ground. Franco urges Yukiko to retreat to the hills with him and she tells Wendy she should join them too. From the hills, Yukiko and the other towns people witness Bucci's Armor destroying part of the town. He comes dangerously close to Yukiko's restaurant and she almost runs towards it, only held back by Franco. She remembers her childhood and growing up there. She shouts at Bucci to stop as he will destroy her home. Yukiko is shocked when The El Dorado V activate their armor, The El Dora V. They fight off Bucci, defending the town from his attack. However he proves too strong, and Yukiko responds by singing her song, praying to her Grandmother to help the other El Dorado. At this point, Van helps out by throwing the final component of the El Dora V, The Pink Amigo. This gives them the power to destroy Bucci's armor, Yukiko and the others cheer and celebrate the "old timers". Yukiko realizes she will always love her hometown and her grandmothers friends; the El Dorado V. Later, Yukiko tells Nero that Van and Wendy have left town, but they all took a picture together which hangs in The Pink Amigo. Carmen Goes Home Prior to the episode, Carmen visited Gloria and met the El Dorado V and Yukiko.* She has a picture of them to remember them and they gave her the picture they took with Van & Wendy to give it to Van when she sees him. *Mentioned/picture only The Days of No Return Wendy thinks back at all her adventures, remembering all the things she's been through. One of her memories includes when she stayed with Yukiko.* *Archive footage only.Category:Character History